Speechless
by Henniarox
Summary: Beepbop was abandoned on an unknown planet many years ago. She just recently gotten injured and sent out a distress signal which the autobots have picked up. They come and save her and that starts her many adventures with the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ^_^

This is my first story ^^; Its about Beepbop my OC from DA :D  
I know some people who have been asking for it so I hope its what you expected ^^;

Plz Review it I want to know how to improve ^_^

* * *

_**Beepbop**_

_**Chapter One**_

A young pink femme was laying on the ground many wounds covering her body she laid there silently.

"Please…." she begged taking in the air around her.

"Someone please".. She said sending out a distress signal. She had been laying there for what seemed like a millennium. Energon dripping out of her body she was getting extremely low and by now she needed to shut a part of her off permanently the thing she chose was her vocals. If she was ever found there was other ways of communication but loosing her sight or use of one of limbs could rid her of being useful. She gasped for air and sent out more distress signals can anyone hear me she wondered the pain had been lost a long time ago now. All she felt was cold emptiness and an urge to go offline but she refused she was going to stay online as long as her circuits would allow. She pulled at her arm that had been caught under a boulder, which only resulted in pain and a new area for energon to flow out of. Please she begged in her mind find me.

--

"Inferno please report to Primes office immediately" Prowls voice said over the comm. Inferno sighed he woke up this morning feeling cheery but throughout the day it took a nosedive. He started his patrol with Red Alert and ended up crashing into some civilian's cars he was then sent to help Grapple with the construction of a new building, he knocked everything they had built down, he had finally been sent back to the arc and put on cleaning duty and now he was being called upon again. He rounded a corner and entered his commanders office

--

Inferno reporting" He said saluting. Prime turned from his chat with Prowl to face Inferno.

"Inferno I've heard about your performance today it's been less than impressive" Prime said rather sternly. Inferno felt he was going to get a speech his commander was famous for them.

"Sir, I have no way of explaining myself" Prime nodded and turned to Prowl.

"Prowl we are short on people to respond to the weak distress signal right?" Prowl looked at his data pad and nodded.

"Inferno you are assigned to help with this mission" Prime handed him a data pad. Inferno read it over it was a space mission one his expertise was not needed in.

"Sir, I don't think I will…" Prime interrupted him.

"You need a break from Earth, go get ready and I expect to see you board that ship" Inferno saluted him and exited Primes office. He grabbed some belongings from his berth and went to the coordinates given. In the spot sat Skyfire he was in his alt mode and speaking to Prime. Inferno walked down and boarded getting an approving look from his commander.

Once inside he glanced around this was one of the most mismatched bunch he had ever seen and why was Ratchet here? He was there chief medic. Inferno sat down against the wall across from the twins. Jazz was at the navigating consol pretending to work but obviously playing Pong. Skyfire lifted off his sensors clinging to the weak signal, which they were to follow.

--

Skyfire landed on a deserted planet.

"THIS is where the signal is coming from?" Sunstreaker said looking around and exiting Skyfire. Once everyone was out Skyfire transformed then Ratchet stepped in front of everyone staring them down.

"Prime, put me in charge of this mission and I expect EVERYONE to listen to me" He said looking directly at the twins.

"Were going to split up and spread out covering as much of the planet as we can. Try and stick close to the signal. If you find ANYTHING and I repeat ANYTHING report back to immediately. Skyfire I would like you to stay here we may need to call on you and need you available." Ratchet then assigned each of them directions to search in that were all relatively close to the signal that was being sent out. Inferno began his trek he didn't expect to find anything with the way his day was going.

--

The femme looked up she could've sworn she had seen a ship but it could have been her imagination. Her optics were becoming blurry and were almost unusable and the rest of her body had shut down. She heard footsteps coming could it be she thought did someone come for her? Suddenly a huge red mech was over her he told her to hold on tight that help was going to be there soon. She let out a beep with her vocal cords. The way they were no word would be able to escape her mouth in a long time. She felt him lift the boulder off her arm before completely going offline.

--

Jazz and Sideswipe hadn't shown up yet when Ratchet arrived but he didn't care at the moment someone was injured and that was his expertise he ran over to Inferno and started to inspect the femme. When Inferno had said small he had meant it she was a little smaller than Bumblebee. He started to repair all he could but most of the items he was in need of were within Skyfire.

"Skyfire transform, Inferno help me get her into the medical area" He barked Skyfire did as he was told and Inferno was already holding her still.

"Lift her gently and don't let her arms hang!" he said as they lifted her and slowly walked into Skyfire and placing her onto the medical table. Ratchet started working on her right away giving her intervenes, turning off relays and energon flow. He spent many Earth days repairing her in that time Jazz and Sideswipe had returned and were stuck doing errands such as making sure Ratchet had energon in him, and getting him items he needed. Finally after working as hard as he could to save the small femme he was able to reactivate her.

"You guys she coming back online!" Sideswipe yelled out when he got the information from Ratchet. Everyone came in just as her optics onlined they glowed through her visor making her eyes look green. She slowly rose to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. When her optics were focused she looked around and smiled someone had found her and had enough good in them to repair her.

"What's yur name little one?" Jazz asked moving in front of the others. She went to tell them but all came out were a few beeps. All the mechs around her looked at her surprised then at Ratchet. Ratchet walked forward and opened her mouth looking in.

"Her vocal cords are fully functional" He muttered walking over to his computer and checking his schematics.

"Her vocal cords should work" he looked at them and began doing some more calculations. Jazz once again stepped in.

"Do ya need a place ta stay?" He asked looking her over she was really tiny but seemed to have gotten about an inch taller. She shook her head sadly looking at the wasted and empty planet she remembered when there was something here other than barren landscape.

"Ratch we can't leave her here." Sideswipe said bending over and smiling at her. Ratchet looked over at Sideswipe he had taken an interest in the small femme for some reason.

"We'll take her back then see what Prime says," He responded with a dismissive wave of his hand. Sideswipe smiled and was tempted to pick her up though when he tried Jazz pushed him aside and glared.

"Why don't I introduce you to the others?" He said warmly. The femme nodded and pushed herself off the table and onto the floor. Jazz noticed that she seemed once again a little taller. She walked right up to Sunstreaker and pointed at him questionably.

"That's Sunstreaker" he said,

"You won't like him very much" he smirked while saying this. Sunstreaker just glared at Jazz though he had a point the yellow mech unlike his brother didn't want anything to do with the small femme. To him she was small enough to be a sparkling so he was going to treat her like one.

"Get the kid away from me," he said frowning. That's when Sideswipe took over.

"Don't mind him Beepbop, he just being grumpy" Sideswipe stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Beepbop?" Jazz said giving him a strange look why had he called her Beepbop? The femme also looked up surprised by the name.

"We can't just call her The Femme and she can only speak in beeps" Sideswipe responded explaining his thinking he thought it would be a cute name for such a small femme.

"Does she like it?" Jazz asked looking down at her had she grown again? Sideswipe shrugged,

"I dunno do you like it?" He asked bending down and talking straight to the femme. She looked at him for a minute considering the nickname then nodded. The name sounded like it was meant for a smaller bot and she felt really small right now. When she agreed to the nickname Sideswipe jumped up smiling and swiftly picking up the tiny femme. She let out a loud beep as she was lifted from the ground and clung to Sideswipe begging him not to drop her.

"Put her down Sideswipe!" Ratchet growled he had turned around just in time to see the small femme he had just repaired being lifted far off the ground.

"But, I'm not hurting her…" Sideswipe said holding the femme closer to him possessively.

"That's what I'm afraid of…Now PUT HER DOWN!" He responded. Sideswipe quickly placed the femme back onto the floor. She was a bit surprised by the medical bots sudden yelling the minute she was safely on the ground she ran and hid behind Jazz causing him to chuckle.

"Hey Ratch I don't think she likes yur yelling" Jazz was attempting to lighten the mood. Ratchet glanced down at Beepbop noticing that she seemed to be taller. He walked over then bent down to her height.

"Sorry, About that" He said placing his hand on top of her helm causing the ear shaped metal things on her head to go down. She beeped smiling and then Ratchet himself lifted her off the ground and placed her back on the medical table. Beepbop let out a few scared beeps as she was once again lifted off the ground but this time by the medical officer. She looked up curiously as Ratchet took out some measuring tape and measured her height.

"You've grown…" He trailed off. The others looked at her confused.

"So can I see her or are you going to stay inside me all day?" Skyfire said breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure Skyfire" Jazz said looking at Ratchet he nodded and everyone filed out. Beepbop looked around confused but quickly slipped back down from the medical table and out the door when Sideswipe beckoned to her.

When they exited she glanced around and gave the landscape a sad longing look, which Sunstreaker caught. He also looked around trying to figure out what the femme was looking so depressed about. When he couldn't find the source he nudged the femme and smiled down at her making sure no one was looking. In return Beepbop perked up. Everyone backed up a bit giving Skyfire some room and the jumbo jet started to tranform. Beepbop wasn't as scared as everyone thought she would be as Skyfire finished transforming and knelt down to talk to them.

"She isn't that tiny" He said holding out his huge hand for the femme to shake She took as much of his hand into her tiny ones.

"I'm Skyfire" He said a smile creeping across his face. Beepbop nodded beeping things the others could not comprehend.

"Her names Beepbop" Sideswipe loudly announced

"That suits her" Skyfire was barely paying attention to what the others were saying he was tickling Beepbop as if she was a sparkling. Suddenly Ratchet noticed something.

"Where's Inferno?" He said looking around. The red mech had been missing since before Beepbop had woken up. Inferno at that moment came running around the corner.

"Ratchet there are some decepticons coming we gotta leave now!" He called to the small group.

"Slaggers must've picked up Beepbop's distress signal" Jazz grumbled. Ratchet turned to Skyfire and was surprised to see him already transformed into his jet mode.

"Everybody on!" He said opening the doors and starting his engine. Beepbop looked around slightly confused she had reached about Bumblebees height now and when Sideswipe tried to pick her up and carry her he failed.

"Come on Beepbop" He yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her into the ship. She did as she was told climbing in and sticking to the wall letting the others do the work around her. Jazz was no longer in his calm mood he had the navigational screen set and it indicated that what Inferno had warned them about was true.

"Ratch they're coming in fast" He said turning in his chair. Normally they would've stayed and fought but at the moment their numbers weren't large enough to put up a fight.

"Skyfire lift off and go the fastest route back to Earth" He yelled and almost instantly they were off the ground and into the air. The minute they left the atmosphere Astrotrain came into view tailing them. Then two decepticon jets flew out of him they started barraging Skyfire with missals.

"Ratchet I can't take much more of this." Skyfire said trying to swerve out of the way. Jazz stood up from his workstation.

"Me Inferno an the twins are going to go try and stop them Ratch you should probably wait for us in the med bay" He said looking over at the other mechs. They nodded and before Ratchet could respond had opened up Skyfires door and slipped out.

--

Ratchet was impatiently sitting in his temporary med bay. A battle was now going on outside. I should be out there he thought. But if the only medic was injured he wouldn't be able to help the others the only company he had at the moment was the little pink and white femme they found on there expedition. She had been online for awhile now it had taken the old medic what seemed like forever to repair the little mech. Suddenly she got up from her chair and headed for the door.

"And where do you think your going?" he said grabbing the femmes shoulder. She just let out a few little beeps then somehow escaped from his grasp and ran down the hall.

~Moments Later~

A rather beaten up Jazz entered the Med bay he was carrying the femme he had just seen leave moments before energon dripping out of one of her arms and she was clearly unconscious.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked taking the small femme from Jazz.

" I-I don't know how she did it but she made all the decepticons retreat when they had the upper hand!" Jazz replied rather shaken.

Ratchet glanced down at her before placing her on the table. Who was she? He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about not posting this sooner ^^;

I had it on DA but forgot to get it up here *giggles*

* * *

_**Beepbop**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Beepbop let out a painful beep as she felt herself coming back online. Her optics lit up and she glanced around Ratchet was beside her he looked like he had just finished repairing her arm which had gotten blown off when she left the ship. Sideswipe was lying in the berth beside her offline as was Inferno but Jazz and Sunstreaker were nowhere in sight.

"So your awake" Ratchet said glancing down at her. She nodded and sat up slowly looking around she was a bit dizzy but knew why and quickly shook it off.

"Were almost at Earth…" Ratchet trailed off as Beepbop jumped from the medical table. He was tempted to hit her off the head with a wrench like he did with all his other patients but that was a bit to uncalled for especially since the femme was new around here. Her size had greatly improved since they had left the planet she was now up to his chest he watched her as she examined Sideswipe with a worried look on her face.

"He'll be fine. You'll have to leave now though. I don't like uninjured bots hanging around here" He said calmly. Beepbop turned and nodded as she left she glanced back at the red mech on the berth she was worried for him before he was cheery and filled with life but now the way he was lying there it scared her. She walked back into the main area of the ship where Jazz kindly welcomed her.

"Welcome back." He said an award-winning smile plastered on his face. Beepbop blinked a few times then shyly returned the smile.

"So, are you gonna explain how you made the cons leave?" Sunstreaker said glaring at her.

"Let it go Sunny" Jazz said defending her. She looked down at her hands she knew exactly how she had made the decepticons leave in such a hurry she just didn't want to explain it and frankly couldn't. She took a spot on the floor and sat down. She leaned against the wall. Her actions made Jazz curious about her sudden mood change.

"You feelin alright Beepbop?" He asked as the femme let out a beepy equivalent of a sigh. She nodded then glanced down the hall she was just worried about the others Ratchet said they would be okay but she had seen one to many deaths in her life then she ever wanted to and hoped she would never see another.

"Oh yur worried aren't you," He said seeing the direction her optics had moved in.

"Don't worry bout them Beepbop they'll be fine. Ratch is the best medic we've got" He winked and turned to the navigation screen, which he was sitting at. Unlike before he was actually monitoring the area around them he didn't know whether the decepticons were going to be back or not and didn't want a surprise attack.

"Were nearing the atmosphere" Skyfire's voice rang through the ship as Earth came into view. Beepbop stood straight up the planet they were going towards was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen her optics were wide with wonder about the new place they were going to land on. They passed through clouds as they neared a landing ground close to the autobot base. Skyfire set himself down and allowed everyone within to exit. Beepbop watched Sunstreaker and Jazz leave but she remained. She ran down the hall back to the med bay. When she entered she let out a series of beeps and Ratchet looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong Beepbop?" Ratchet asked he had even started using the unusual name. Beepbop pointed outside and let out some more excited beeps.

"Yes, I know were back but I have to reactivate these two first" He said motioning to the two sleeping mechs. They had both been fully repaired and just had to wake up. Beepbop watched as Ratchet walked over to them both and waked them on the head pulling them online.

"Ow, Ratch did you have to do that?" Sideswipe complained sitting up and rubbing his helm. Inferno also sat up Ratchet had obviously not hit him as hard because there was no dent on his helm unlike Sideswipes. Sideswipe saw Beepbop and smiled.

"You ready to see Earth?" He asked her. She nodded and he got up noticing her growth spurt. He had only assumed that they had landed because if not then Ratchet would've let them recharge. Inferno glanced over at the femme before leaving the med bay and then her and Sideswipe followed. It took Ratchet a few minutes but soon he was out as well.

Beepbop looked around at the landscape it was rocky but still beautiful to her. Suddenly a red and blue mech came out causing the others to go to attention. Beepbop looked up at him curiously she was a lot shorter then him and wasn't planning on getting any taller then she already was

"Prime, the mission was completed" Ratchet reported shaking the hand his leader had extended.

"Good, What did you find?" Prime asked not noticing the pink femme that was with them.

"We found a injured femme sir." He said without making any movements to introduce Beepbop.

"Sir. I brought her back with us without permission I apologize." Ratchet said before his commander could respond. He nodded and turned to face Beepbop.

"I would assume this is her?" Optimus asked looking down at her. Ratchet nodded to the bigger mech and moved forward to introduce her but Prime already had it covered.

"Hello, I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and who might you be?" He asked holding his hand out. Beepbop took it and shook but was unable to say the given nickname for obvious reasons. She did attempt at it though which only resulted in beeps. Prime looked over at Ratchet puzzled.

"There is something wrong with her vocal unit and I can't figure out what." Ratchet said a little more casually. Prime seemed to understand this is when Sideswipe stepped in

"I nicknamed her Beepbop," He said stressing the "I".

"Well welcome then Beepbop." He nodded toward Jazz and Ratchet and they followed him. Jazz pulled Beepbop along with them not wanting to leave her with the twins. Beepbop was a little surprised as she was pulled along. Why hadn't they left her with Sideswipe? She knew a lot about the way a commander acted and when they needed to speak to their officers in private. Her being there would not allow them to do so. Unless of course the matter was concerning her…

Beepbop beeped up at Jazz a confused look on her faceplate. She wanted to know why she had been dragged along but it was hard for her to tell her new friend because of the speech barrier. Jazz looked down at her for a minute then he seemed to understand some of what she was trying to get across.

"Oh, Ya wanna know why I took ya with use right?" Beepbop nodded happily as he understood her.

"The twins aren't exactly responsible," He told her. Ratchet snorted when he heard this. Jazz ignored the comment from the other mech and continued to talk

"Plus if your gonna be hangin around here we need a place for ya to stay" He smiled and they walked into the huge orange ship that was embedded in the side of a volcano. Beepbop stuck close to Jazz and Ratchet as other mechs passed by them while they were walking down the hall. A few stopped and stared at her but others either completely ignored her or nodded at her presence. At one point a blue and white mech popped out of thin air and almost tripped over her. He seemed to be sorry but he evaporated in thin air right in front of her eyes. She stared at the empty space for a minute then held onto Jazz. She would've clung to Ratchet but he seemed to be in a bit of a sour mood at the moment and probably wouldn't like her anywhere near him. Finally they turned into a room and entered. Inside two mechs were waiting one red and the other white with door-like wings on his back.

"Beepbop, Step forward please. I would like to introduce you." Prime said. Beepbop shrunk back a bit but then did as she was told.

"Beepbop this is Prowl" he said directing to the mech with door wings

"He's our tactician, and this is Ironhide" he continued pointing to the red one. Beepbop smiled but received no warm gestures in return. Prowl looked down at her rather coldly but the red one didn't seem to have very much interest in her. She turned back to Jazz who smiled and pat Beepbop's helm causing the ear like object's which usually sat up straight to go down. Optimus then directed them over to a table and they all sat down Beepbop taking a seat right in-between Ratchet and Jazz.

"Now that we've found this femme we need to decide what to do with her" Prowl stated looking at Beepbop then back at Prime.

"Does she have any abilities? She doesn't look like she is very useful…" Prowl seemed to be examining Beepbop and what the mech was saying hurt her pride.

"Leave the poor gal alone Prowl, She's probably dead scared of ya by now" Ironhide said causing a small smile to cross the small femmes faceplates she knew that she was going to like him. Prime stood up before another person could speak.

"Prowl that wasn't acceptable." He said facing the tactician. Prowl slumped a bit in his chair.

"Since we don't know the femme's abilities yet, or what fraction she wishes to side with, I will assign her a room and she will be assistance to other other mechs. Prowl you get her first." He said and Jazz shot up from his seat.

"Prime, wouldn't it be a better idea if I took her first?" He said glaring at Prowl. Optimus shook his head.

"She'll start with Prowl and that's my final decision" The others stood up and exited. Beepbop looked at Jazz and Ratchet but they made no motion for her to go along with them.

"Come with me Beepbop…" Prowl said waving for her to come. Beepbop did as she was told nervously following the other mech. Optimus handed Prowl a card key as he left the room and then they walked down the hall.

"Your room is here," He said unlocking a door. When it opened Beepbop saw that it was pretty basic. It had a berth an energon dispenser and a small window so that she was able to see outside the front of the ship.

"This is your key and you'll be helping me out for a while. Hopefully it'll help you get used to the inside of the arc." Beepbop took they card key she was handed and put it into her subspace pocket. They then closed the door to the room and walked further down the hall and entered an office.

"This is my office. You will report here right after you re-charge cycle and get assigned a job to do" Beepbop nodded she had already mapped four thing's on her internal map the entrance, the conference room, her room and Prowl office. I'm going to need more information then that she thought to herself.

"You can start by delivering these data pads." He said handing a small stack to her.

"I know you don't know your way around yet. Each of them comes with directions, use them and you'll get somewhere." Beepbop nodded and quickly left scurrying down the hall she really didn't feel comfortable around him.

Beepbop looked down at the data pads the first place was the med bay. She smiled that meant she could see Ratchet.

--

Beepbop sighed as she walked down another hall. It had been at least a week since she started helping Prowl and she hadn't seen Jazz. Sideswipe or any of the others she had befriended. She had luckily been able to see Ratchet but he was always busy. She handed a datapad to a small red mech.

"Thanks Beepbop" He said smirking at the name she had been given. This mech seemed to get datapads a lot lately and she didn't understand why. His name was Cliffjumper and she had seen almost an exact look alike the other day though he was very friendly and yellow unlike this one.

She turned and started heading down another hall when something red and black caught her eye. She turned and stared running down another hall and hugging the mech at the end.

"Hey Beepbop!" Sideswipe said a smile on his face.

"Long time no see" Beepbop let go of her friend and smiled up at him. She was happy to see him again. Sunstreaker glanced down and crossed his arms.

"Great, the kids back" He said sarcastically. Sideswipe glared but Beepbop just giggled. It was one of the few things she could still do even without her vocal processor working properly. She knew Sunstreaker could be nice he had been in the past. Suddenly Prowl turned down the hall. He saw the twins with Beepbop and automatically went into defensive mode.

"What's going on here!?" He said raising his voice. Beepbop turned to face him her shoulders slouching a bit.

"Prowl nothing…" But he was cut off.

"Beepbop get over here! What were you guys doing to her!" Beepbop noticed Prowl wasn't acting like his normal self he was jumping to conclusions something the cop-bot never did. She stood her ground taking somewhat of a defensive stance in front of the twins but it didn't last long Prowl reached forward and pulled her behind him his "wings" flaring up.

"Prowl we weren't doing anything to her. She came to us," Sideswipe said trying to calm the tactician down. The small femme nodded looking up at her supervisor there was definitely something wrong. She grabbed onto his hand and started leading him down the path she had long memorized heading to the med bay. Before she went out of sight she gave Sideswipe a sad look and waved. To her surprise they returned her look.

"I'll see you around Beepbop!" Sideswipe yelled and Beepbop turned and nodded.

"Over my dead body" Prowl grumbled but he followed her like a lost puppy. She turned into the med bay and was happy to see Ratchet for once wasn't busy. She beeped a welcome and Ratchet looked up smiling.

"Hi Beepbop" He said but when Beepbop pulled Prowl in his smile changed.

"What's wrong?" He said standing up and walking over to the two examining Prowl.

"The twins were bugging her…" He trailed off a far-out look in his optics. Beepbop quickly shook her head that wasn't what happened. She pointed at Prowl with a worried expression but Ratchet was already on it.

"Prowl lay down on the berth," He ordered Prowl looked at him blankly then down at Beepbop shaking his head.

"I have to take care of her…" He said directing his hand toward the smaller femme. Beepbop grabbed his arm and pulled Prowl over to the berth and pointed to it. Prowl shook his head again.

"Prime told me to watch you so I will" Ratchet was about to break in when Beepbop obediently sat down in a chair second closest to the berth. Ratchet paused then smiled.

"Beepbop isn't going to leave here until you get looked at Prowl," He said smirking down at the femme. Prowl finally gave in and lied on the berth. Ratchet put him into recharge and then opened up the tactician's helm.

"No wonder he's been acting weird…" Ratchet said pulling out a very burnt looking chip.

"He's been so overworked he burnt his logic chip…" Beepbop looked down at him worried. Ratchet glanced at her.

"Don't worry about him Beepbop, this happens all the time. You should probably go now" She shook her head at what the medic had said even if Prowl would be back to his normal self after this she said that she would stay there and that was her full intention of doing so.

"Okay but just stay out of the way" he grumbled retrieving another chip from one of the many shelves and began working on it. Beepbop didn't know when but at one point she slipped into recharge and when she woke up all she could remember was being carried back to her room by a mech with huge white wings…

* * *

Beepbop got to work with Prowl :D  
Now who should she work with next...


	3. Chapter 3

And the next chapter is up ^_^

* * *

_**Beepbop**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I never knew what I had until she disappeared. She would always sit there watching. I never knew what she saw in me. I never understood then she left gone to the other side. Only now I realized that I cared. That femme meant something to me. I only…

Wheeljack glanced up from what he was writing when he felt curious green optics watching him. He looked up blinked twice then shook his head.

"Sorry bout that Beepbop," He said scrunching up the paper and smiling underneath his facemask. Beepbop smiled back she had been very surprised to be assigned to work along side the scientist after Prowl. She watched as he threw the paper into the recycling curious about what the scientist was writing about. He shuffled over to another area where an experiment was sitting he started writing the schematics but then he stopped and sighed.

"Hey, Beepbop could you go give this to Prime?" He said digging to the bottom of a pile of papers and pulling out what looked like a new dinobot design. Beepbop beeped happy for there be something for her to do to help. She grabbed it then ran outside almost plowing into her favorite red Lamborghini.

"Whoa! Beepbop where you going in such a hurry?" He asked laughing and patting her on the helm. She showed her friend the schematic and then pointed over in the direction she had just come.

"It must be fun working with him today…" Sideswipe trailed off confusing the smaller pink femme further.

"That's right you don't know do ya Beeps?" He responded smiling. Beepbop wished to blurt out NOT KNOW WHAT! But like always all that left her vocal unit was a series of distressed beeps.

"Calm down, Ya see Wheeljack lost a good friend the same time a few years ago so he's feelin a bit depressed" Sideswipe grabbed onto Beepbop's arm and led her over to a computer terminal that had been located in the hall. He typed something in and a picture of a pink femme with large metal wings showed up a blue gem in the center of her chest. She was pretty Beepbop thought staring at the picture.

"She went missing a while back after a space mission" Sideswipe seemed to have lost interest in the picture on the screen and was now leaning against the wall arms folded behind him head.

"And he's been depressed on this day ever since" Beepbop took over the terminal and scrolled down looking at the other pictures. There was one of her sitting on Wheeljack's desk watching him work and another of her in full flight. She continued to scroll until she found the femmes specs.

NAME: Hennia

**OCCUPATION: Flyer/ Assistant Scientist**

**CREATION DATE: Unknown**

**CURRENT LOCATION: Believed to be terminated**

Beepbop stopped reading and stared at the pictures again. Poor Jack she thought frowning they must've been really close. Suddenly Sideswipe jumped up.

"I know! Why don't you give Wheeljack some time alone and come with me. Sunny and I can teach you Jet Judo!" Beepbop stared and was about to protest but then Sideswipe grabbed her wrist and stared running down the hall forcing her to follow.

--

"NO!" Sunstreaker yelled staring at the small pink femme and his red brother.

"I will NOT Do it! Jet judo is our thing I will not help you teach her it!" He growled. Beepbop just stood there blankly watching the twins fight she would input but… She had no idea what jet judo was and if she wanted to learn it or not.

"Oh come on Sunny, please," Sideswipe said giving the yellow twin puppy optics. Sunstreaker shook his head violently and crossed his arms. Sideswipe drooped then stood up straight.

"Fine I'll just teach her myself! Come on Beepbop" He said marching away. Beepbop gave Sunstreaker a sorry look and then followed after the red Lamborghini. Sunstreaker threw his hands up and ran after them.

"Wait for me" He grumbled and caught up to the other two.

--

"Okay Beepbop this is what you do. I convinced the aerial bots to help us. They're going to fly right near this cliff all you have to do is transform, drive off the cliff, transform again and land on one of them you got it?" Beepbop stared blankly then peeked over the cliff it was a long way down… Sideswipe laughed.

"Don't worry its easier then it looks," He said as he started running back his brother following.

"Come on" He yelled waving his hands in a "come" motion. She ran back and the twins transformed. Beepbop did the same and Sunstreaker broke out in laughter.

"She'll never make it with that alternate mode." He said rather smugly. Sideswipe's headlights swiped over Beepbop's truck-like vehicle mode.

"We'll see what happens!" He said rather cheerfully. Beepbop smirked internally wait until he saw what Wheeljack had installed on her that needed to be test run she thought giggling. They all started their engines and then they drove off. Just like the other two expected Beepbop lagged behind but at the very last minute rockets went off out the back of her truck form and she flew transforming and landing on the aerialbot farthest out. Sunstreaker had landed on one of the bots closest to the cliff.

"Well hello" The one she landed on said.

"Haven't seen you around before, I'm Fireflight" He said rather smugly flipping upside down so that his belly was facing the sky. Beepbop squealed in surprise as the world around her was suddenly turned upside down but she managed to cling to the jet giggling when he flipped back around.

"Hang on!" He yelled as he started doing multiple air maneuvers trying to shake the small femme from his back, but she held on tight. Eventually the Fireflight seemed to be coming in for a landing so Beepbop loosened her grip trusting that this was going to end now. She glanced around and saw that Sunstreaker had fallen and his brother was now holding him up by his jet pack. She giggled again and suddenly felt the jet underneath her do a fast slop up. She grabbed for the aerialbot but she missed and started falling just as they got to a great height.

"No!" She heard Fireflight yell as she went plummeting to the ground. She glanced over to see Sideswipe flying towards her. He was going extremely slow because of his brothers weight and the next thing she knew the ground was coming up towards her. For the first time in a long time her vocals were muted she wanted to beep for any noise to escape her throat but nothing came. She closed her optics and suddenly heard a whoosh of metallic wings. When she opened them again she looked up to see Hennia was carrying her. The other femme flew down to the ground and gently put her down.

"Take care young one," Her voice echoed and she started to fly away. She grabbed onto her before she got too far away. She couldn't leave this meant Wheeljack would continue to be sad.

"Let go please, I saved you once but if you fall now I will be unable to aid you" Her voice seemed to echo as she spoke. Beepbop continued to cling but she was suddenly shaken off. The last thing she saw was the femme holding her arm and lowering her before everything went black.

--

Beepbop blinked as her optics onlined. Everything was white and Ratchet and there and so were many other medics. They were working on her or it looked like they were. She couldn't feel a thing she let out a strangled beep and Ratchet looked up at her.

"Try and stay awake Beepbop!" He said moving farther up her body to one of her arms. She felt like an imaginary force was slowly killing her. Pressure constricting around her neck and the rest of her body despite what Ratchet had asked of her the world slowly started to disappear once again.

Darkness.

--

She gasped as she awoke again this time everything was quiet. She glanced around and saw Sideswipe sitting in the chair beside her. He had his head in his hand and his optics were closed. She slowly sat up and beeped at him. He looked up his face held a look of regret.

"Beepbop I'm so sorry… I didn't know that this would happen. The aerialbots have never dropped us before." He said his optics tearing up. Beepbop smiled her injures couldn't have been that bad Hennia had saved her. The worst thing she could've gotten was maybe her circuits scrambled. Beepbop went to go lift her arm and pat the mech on the shoulder when she noticed that her arm had been attached to a large machine that was feeding her energon. Sideswipe put his head back in his hands and whimpered. Beepbop pulled a bit at the machine but it was in tight. So she reached with her other hand and placed it on his shoulder. Sideswipe looked up again. He was in pain for her she thought why she wasn't injured at the moment. That's when Ratchet walked in.

"Good Beepbop your awake. How are you feeling?" He asked shooting dagger optics at Sideswipe. Beepbop smiled she was feeling fine. The medic walked over to the machine and looked it over.

"That's good your energon transfer is almost complete" energon transfer? She wondered didn't that mean another bot had stepped in and gave her energon from their own body? She looked at both of the mechs in the room questionably. Ratchet gave the same look but Sideswipe seemed to understand.

"She wants to know who gave her energon" He said turning to Ratchet he didn't even know the answer to that. Beepbop also wanted to know why one was needed she wasn't that far off the ground when Hennia had shook her off but she took what she could get.

"Oh, It was a young mech who just came here a while back. He saw your destroyed body Beepbop and offered to help. We told him the only way he could help was through a transfer and he agreed to it. We just let him out a few minutes ago" Beepbop perked up she wished to know who the mech was.

"Your lucky Beepbop," Ratchet continued

"If he wasn't there you would've died" Beepbop stared at him. Had she only imagined Hennia? And who was the mech who had saved her. Her thoughts trailed and Sideswipe and Ratchet left the room. Ratchet had insisted she needed rest. She laid her head down and slowly slipped into recharge.

* * *

Hennia was my original OC. She had a backstory and everything but...she kinda faded. Since on Deviantart I've gotten over my 2K I thought I would completely redesign her and make her show up in here ^_^

She might not show up again or she might it all depends ^^;

So did you like this chapter? :D


End file.
